Screwin with the Gods
by ritalin-writer
Summary: When life doesn't seem to be fair..SCREW WITH IT.Thats what the god of purity did and changes everything in the worst way possible.
1. Chapter 1

Ritalinwriter: It's time to see the new me with a new story from hell!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: oh no she's at it again vayakava…

Vayakava: Well I know one way to avert her attention

Ritalinwriter: bristlesTouch my ass and you'll have your boyfriend wearing a cup for a couple of days

The morning sun had risen above the tree tops casting its rays of radiant golden bands across the azure sky where the clouds had dispersed leaving no trace of foul weather. The crisp air from the North blew heavily in disgruntling gusts, shaking the leaves of the trees and making them bow under its persistence. The early summer air bringing out the scent of the wilderness as well as that of the mortals that had slowly begun to maintain their own societies and manage establishments. However further off the scent of blood was fresh but faint, a massacre had taken place in the late hours of the night and leaving a village or more desolate and obliterated. Leaving nothing behind that would single civilization but the rancid scent of burned flesh, wood and blood.

The scenery below passed by in languid scenes as two women and a man flew through the sky invisible to both mortal and demon eyes. The beings emitted a lucid aura that was distinct for each of them and none of which were the same in any way, shape or form.

One sat loftily on a grayed cloud her hair fell in silken waves around her face and transcending down her back in rivers of silver hair. Hidden slightly by her bangs were a pair of intuitive golden brown eyes seeking everything at once and finding nothing but turmoil. Hanging languidly over the floating cloud she was perched upon and hanging partially off the other side was a long silvery-white tail that blew moved gently with the winds motions. Her kimono was white with black flowers which were masterfully outlined with golden thread. However the gold appeared to shimmer more than any thread and had one not known better they might have believed it to be threaded with gold, and earnestly it was. A pair of silver ears which were perched behind her bangs, mounted like small silver pyramids on her head and flicking every which way as she glided with the other female and male on either side of her.

This vixen was a mischievous goddess as were the other two companions that accompanied her. However, each was from a different region in heritage and were either visiting or determining if they would stay. A bright white aura encompassed her petite contour, radiating purity and ignorance.

The second woman was lightly tanned, obviously an entity not from within the regions but many of the features held traits from Japan. Her hair was pulled into a set of ponytails on either side of her head revealing pointed ears under the masses of ginger tresses. Her eyes were a seething emerald, dappled generously with acid yellow and the pupils were cat like slits wary and forever watching. She vacantly examined her nails and magically they grew into claws. Then she retracted them, sheathing them like a cat. If one had not already guess she held more cat like features than a cat him/herself. High cheekbones and a slender figure that seemed to contort in an unnatural fluidity giving her somewhat of a feral appeal.

She sat cross legged on the cloud with the vixen and a slender black tail curled around her veiled legs, the tip of the appendage flicking agitatedly. Her eyes were brushed heavily with black make-up as were the corners of her eyes. Her aura was a bright crimson hue but smothered with orange and yellow giving it the appearance of flames. Emitting something sensual and passionate yet vengefully deranged. She wore an outfit similar to a yukata but in her regions it was formal wear. The obi around her waist was crimson with a black streak through the middle. The cloth itself was an amber color of sorts and black claw marks on each shoulder.

The third and last was a male entity and also a foreigner of sorts. His hair was a tantalizing obsidian hair highlighted with a forest green. Naturally spiked he braided it into a thick braid that hung low over his shoulder. His ears were larger by an inch and more elves like than the second woman. His eyes were a daunting crimson hue reeking of something malevolent and disdainful yet flirty and sensual. On the borders of his eyes were two identical crimson markings that curled from the corners and curled upwards after touching each cheek. He wore more armor than clothing. A chest armor that was black but if one were too look closely they would see it was truly the darkest of greens and it appeared to be smooth but it was in scaled. The undershirt was maroon as were his hakama like pants, a forest green sash around his waist, and two green armguards. On either side of his hips was a pair of kusarigamas.

A serpent like tail hung behind him as he glided effortlessly after the cloud, unaccompanied by wings or any other instruments to aid him in flight. His aura was deviant and unsettling obsidian and mashed with green like most of his attire. It spoke of evil but in a way he was not and that made it all more demonic and making those that only saw once tremble in fear.

The fox demoness was goddess Kakutsune of goodness and mischief, playful and pleasant but often a bit more devious. The second was Nekaku cat goddess of passionate and intriguing but a deviant whenever possible. And the dragon was Ryukaku that specialized in chaos and discord. They all looked completely different and had many different personalities but surprisingly enough they were all related.

These three supernatural beings held enough power to master any race they wished without even breaking a sweat. Dominating was as easy as picking a plum from a tree, easy and without a hassle. But they might be opposed by other gods that would terminate their powers and leave them barren. This leaves them with little to do but watch from afar and direct those as they pleased. With supernatural abilities and other assets to being a god came immortality. But at a price.

Boredom.

There were never any battles that needed immediate attention so killing things senselessly was out of the question. Random devastation was prohibited unless someone violated their shrines, then they could be as pissy as they wanted without getting persecuted. Drought and famines however were seen as natural causes and were allowed from time to time. But that gets boring after the last 70 centuries…

So flying carelessly above below cloud cover was the best they could do and survey the land, and play the 'just' heroes.

"Oi Kaku-Chan, why do you live here anyway? There's so little to do here I wish I was back at home; at least there I could have a woman or two to myself. The chicks here are so damn virtues…" Ryukaku spoke resentfully.

The two females shot him disdainful looks and he sheepishly continued to glide. Nekaku extended her hand to run her newly extracted claws over his scaly tail as he passed them. The dragon shivered under the contact pulling away and placing more distance between him and the cat goddess who smirked mercilessly.

"You know Ruki-kun, all you have to do is ask?" she said, her tone syrupy that dripped femininity held something devious and malevolent.

"I told you don't call me Ruki, if anything call me Ryu at least that's my species! And that's disgusting! Even for us that's incest!" he said going red in the face and circling back towards the two.

"Yeah but who cares it's not like we're making little demi-gods or anything. Just 'screwing' around." Nekaku said with a devilish smirk, revealing her fangs to the astounded brother.

"More like shagging like rabbits if you ask me." Kakutsune growled turning her back to her siblings.

The two sibling stopped their feuding to glare at their smaller sister, whose innocence's was a given but she had a mind as dirty as a drunk.

"I swear we weren't born from the same womb. How the hell do you have a father that's a Falcon and a mother that's a fox have offspring to begin with! I mean you we can explain," Ryukaku said pointing to the kitsune. "But how the hell do you explain me and that." He said jutting his thumb in Nekaku's direction causing her to glare at him.

"Bite me Ryu." Nekaku snarled extending her claws again.

"Like to but I might catch rabies or worse, your stupidity!"

"That'it! Let's go lizard!"

"I'll skin you alive kitty!

"Not if I de-scale you first flying serpent!"

"I bet you'll make a great summer robe for mom!"

"You'd make a very fashionable handbag!"

"Yeah well I bet you'd make fine slippers!"

"Yeah all we'll need to do is get that stick out of your ass and we could make you into a purse!"

The two combatants didn't notice their little sister's annoyance and the slight twitching of her ear as her left leg jack-rabbited in agitation.

"You make me sick!" yowled Nekaku.

"Then we need to have a vet put you down!" Retorted Ryukaku.

The cat goddess was about to open her mouth again but instead of a smart reply was a scream of surprise as her sister pushed her abruptly from behind and she was plummeting towards the ground.

"You wanna be next?" Kakutsune growled glaring evilly at her brother who flew away from the cloud with a frightened expression on his face.

They say all cats land on their feet….

Well evidently they haven't met this one…

Nekaku didn't just hit the ground, she rolled…

Down a hill…

Into a river….

Then was thrown through rapids….

Then over a waterfall…

Into the ocean…

Swallowed by a whale…Well not actually a whale but the fish was pretty damn big….

Panting heavily on shore was a very unhappy, very pissed off, very wet and tired kitty and a very dead fish with a gaping hole in its belly where the goddess had emerged.

The cloud descended and hovered just above the ground as the dragon god hit the ground beside the sopping wet neko.

He knelt beside her and ran his hand briskly over her and the fabric quickly dried. The feline shuttered and glared at her kitsune sister who looked passively towards the distance, a remote and desolate expression adorning her angled features. This distant expression intrigued her sibling that followed her gaze towards the forest as a steady stream of black smoldered and over it the looming scent of burnt flesh.

"Kakutsune-chan, please don't-"

"Ikuyo." The fox said, rising into the sky and flying towards the river of smoke that rose insidiously into the air.

Ryukaku growled bending onto the sand and kneeling beside Nekaku, exposing his back to her. "Climb on. We have to make sure she doesn't get herself hurt." He said solemnly though the expression on his face was blank the cat goddess could see the remorse.

The two were soon high in the air trailing after the cloud and watching as it descended beyond the trees and disappeared with the scenery.

"Fly faster Ryu! We're losing her!" Nekaku shouted her claws involuntarily pressing into his shoulders causing him to wince.

"Hey! You're not exactly feather light you know! And quit digging into my shoulders that hurts!" he growled shaking a bit and causing her to grip tighter as he plummeted towards the ground after their sibling.

The stream of smoke obscured the smoldering remains of what appeared to be a village. The scent of burnt flesh cloying as it was hung in the air like something foul and rotting. Bodies were strewn across the ground; those whose faces were still mostly intact had a look of sheer horror twisting their features.

Blood coated the earth turning it black and animal carcass's half eaten la on the floor charred and mangled.

Nekaku had to cover her face with the sleeves of her robes to prevent the choking, her eyes more closed than not because of the fumes and the smoke stinging her eyes. Ryukaku was not even fazed by the carnage for he was of this very element. Darkness and malevolence, death and such. This was a natural feature for him something that inevitably happened and did not affect him as it would his sisters. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to see a child's corpse mangled and burned. And the overpowering stench of demons tainted the already fetid air.

"Kakutsune! Kakutsune! Where are you?" Nekaku called, her cries muffled by her robes and even with it covering her mouth she coughed. She strode through the decimated roads and streets in an attempt to locate the wily fox goddess with Ryukaku trailing after her in a state of indifference.

The cat goddess nearly jumped as Ryukaku's finger gingerly brushed her hand, clasping it in his own and staring vacantly off to the left side. Nekaku's eyes followed his own and she gasped loudly staring at what must have been a school.

The charred remains of the building were broken and lopsided, falling apart and reeking of death. Blood stained and burnt beyond recognition were bodies, mainly children's.

And kneeling on the blood soaked ground was their little sister cradling a slowly dying child in her lap. The boy's shallow breathing came in rasping gasps, laborious and in a vain attempt to bring air into his ailing lungs. His eyes half opened revealing that his right eye had been gouged from his face and leaving that side mangled and torn. Soft pitiful whimpers coming from him, stealing what little air he had. His hair was singled and mostly gone leaving him bare and bald.

Flaxen eyes stared down at the child as its gasps quieted and finally ceased leaving the body clammy and still. Silver ears fallen against her head and tail curled protectively around her lap, Kakutsune lifted her face with a look of torment marring her beautiful features.

"How could they?"

"Kakutsune it just happens, we have little to no control over this matter." Nekaku said trying to comfort her sibling who shied away from her outstretched hand, holding onto the dead child in her arms.

"But why? Why would anyone do this?"

"Because they can." The women looked at their male companion who stood so nonchalantly that it was uncanny. Amidst the destruction and death he was completely at home, not a hair out of place.

"Demons kill things that are weaker because it brings them pleasure. They say the only thing better then sex is killing and some don't care who or what they kill."

Kakutsune shuddered at her brother blatant uncaring voice, stone and ice. "But that's not fair!"

"Life's not meant to be!" The two recoiled, flinched at their brother's tone as the skies around them darkened speaking of a storm. His black pupils had become obsidian slits amongst the pool of crimson, seething something spiteful.

"You think that because it's not fair it doesn't happen! Well reality check little sister life's a bitch if there ever was one so get used to it! You can't just expect goodness to rain from the skies and to keep the peace. These people may have brought nothing but peace but there are those that thrive to destroy it!" His voice growled, rumble and shook the sky as thunder struck and rekindled the flames.

Nekaku rose in blinding speed to slap her hand across the face of her brother who snatched her arm before she could touch him, baring abnormally large canines at her and looking all the more malevolent.

"Ryukaku stop!" she growled fighting against his superior strength.

"No it's time she learned that death and destruction happens even if it's not right!"

His attention turned back to the sobbing Kakutsune, head bowed over the body of the child and averting her gaze. Ears once more flat against her head as she slowly laid the body to the ground and rose.

Her robe was smeared with blood and she made no move to remove the stains from her robes as her golden eyes turned heavenwards. They were torn, broken in sadness as she watched the clouds angry assault on the sky and turned slightly to her siblings with a vacant look.

"Then I will correct this transgression."

Her left hand rose and the tips of her fingers began to glow the white shimmering purity that she was. Ryukaku's eyes had returned to something resembling normal and he'd released his sister who rubbed her wrists a red mark forming where the dragon god had held her.

"How shall you correct this deed dear sister of mine? You are unable to raise the dead." He prompted stepping towards her and was shocked as he ran right into a barrier. He faltered backing away and staring at his front that was slightly singed. He ran a hand over it and was surprised that he could not repair the damage.

"Children of earth, sky and wind

I call to you to correct a sin

The weak have fallen to powers axe

They have lost too many for them to relax

Torment and death lines my path

Today an innocent knows wrath

Let the powerful fall beneath my spell

Let them know their own hell

For I Kakutsune invoke the now

Rain upon them their own foul!"

"Holy-"

"Shit."

Ryukaku and Nekaku were forced to the sky as the earth trembled with power and the sky began to seethe with their sister's rage and the wind began to roar at her call. Ryukaku held fast as the wind buffeted him from all side, his robes slowly being ripped to shred and he gasps at the power the young fox goddess was emitting.

"Make her stop Ryu! She'll kill herself!" Nekaku pleaded, holding onto his waist and burying her face in the gap of his neck and shoulder.

"I can't she's put up a barrier! I can't reach her." He yelled over the bellow of the winds, he had to ascend as the winds began to lift the debris into the air and swirling in a vortex of massive power.

Beneath them their sister was gone, shimmering only as a white light before her power exceeded its limit and erupted in a wave of violent energy. Her barrier popped and the power she had contained flew in every direction it could, some of that enormous energy streaking towards the two hovering gods.

Ryukaku was once more forced higher into the sky, now avoiding the lights that hit the sky and earth. One particular beam struck his right arm and he gritted his teeth against the pain, feeling as if the very appendage was being ripped from him as something was removed. Another beam struck him in the back and he released a strangled yelp as he fell to the ground, hitting a burned building and making it collapse on top of him and Nekaku who screamed.

The assault on the world continued, throbbing and churning until the skies seemed ready to fall apart. Kakutsune felt her own beams of energy strike her. Her own energy stripped from her from every direction. She felt her energy taken from her and leaving her with nothing as she fell to the ground in a disgruntled heap.

The skies cleared and her spell was in place and having already taken affect as day became the moonless night of the new moon.

Ritalinwriter: hope you enjoy this story until I'm able to get my other computer running again until then I won't be posting Chemical romance for a while


	2. Chapter 2

Ritalin: alright glad to have you back everyone and please review they are much appreciated.

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well at least she's occupied too bad I can't write my own story because she's using my computer…

Ritalin: well until I get mine back I'm using yours so thereblows raspberries

**Last time**

The assault on the world continued, throbbing and churning until the skies seemed ready to fall apart. Kakutsune felt her own beams of energy strike her. Her own energy stripped from her from every direction. She felt her energy taken from her and leaving her with nothing as she fell to the ground in a disgruntled heap.

The skies cleared and her spell was in place and having already taken affect as day became the moonless night of the new moon.

**Now**

"Hey Inuyasha do you feel that?" Kagome said as she peered out the screen that served as a door to Kaede's hut. Her skin had begun to crawl with the energy that was being emitted from far off. It wasn't a jewel shard she was sure of that, but whatever it was it left her restless, anxious and scared, especially since it was the night of the new moon.

A human Inuyasha sat in a far off corner, leaning offhandedly against the wall and holding his Tetsusaiga to his chest, eyes closed and contemplative. He looked at her and nodded glancing towards the window as he watched from his seat, white lights flash in the distance. The luminous bands breaking the dark navy and gray of the moonless sky.

"Have any idea what that could be?" He asked as Kagome stepped aside, allowing Miroku and Sango to enter the hut. Sango, one of two surviving demon slayers and Miroku the monk cursed with the wind tunnel in his right hand entered with weary faces. Miroku's robes were unusually filthy and his dirt streaked face showed that he had little to no energy to spare. The same went for Sango who Kagome immediately moved to assist.

Shippo the small fox demon that had been soundly sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag looked up with half opened eyes as the two entered.

"Welcome back guys." He said in a meek voice, rubbing his eyes from sleep and trying to remain attentive.

"Hey guys what did you find?" Kagome said apprehensively. There had been rumors of a band of demons that had assembled and were using the jewel shards to augment their powers and began destroying any villages they came across.

"Three villages were destroyed, each burned to the ground and leaving no survivors within the vicinity. The demons did a thorough job and to make things even more ominous," Miroku explained as he seated himself close to the fire staring inanely into the flames.

"Each time the demons vanished without a trace, there were no scents or anything to follow. Then a little while ago, there was an extraordinarily powerful aura being emitted. We found it at one of the villages and lights began to shoot from this particular spot." He mused as Sango placed her Hiraikotsu against the wall and sat down as well.

"Men, women and children were dead when we got there. And we got caught in the lights." She said and Kagome suddenly realized the small bundle in the demon slayers arms. Instead of seeing twin, tan and black tails that would indicate it was Kirara instead; there was what appeared to be an common cat.

It was larger than the small kitten like demon and though the colors remained the same it had one great downy tail hanging out from Sango's arms. Lifting its head bright yellow eyes looked up at Kagome and the others all but Miroku gasped.

"What Sango where's Kirara? Did you lose her in the lights?" Shippo asked as the cat meowed hiding its head once more in Sango's hands.

Sango looked sorrowfully at the cat in her arms. "Shippo, this IS Kirara… When we were caught in the lights I'm not sure what happened but…"

"Kirara turned into an ordinary cat during flight we all fell." Miroku finished as Inuyasha examined the once cat demon.

"Do you think it's the power of a jewel shard?" he asked as he inspected the feline, Shippo hopping agilely onto his shoulder.

"I don't think so Inuyasha, I can't sense the jewel at all." Kagome said as she continued to watch the lights but there was a hint of panic in her voice as she looked out the door once again to watch the lights. "Whatever it is it's coming this way!"

Everyone jumped up and running outside to watch as the lights headed in their directions.

"Time to go everybody!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kagome by the hand and dragging/pulling her along. Kagome having no time to arm herself had no choice but to follow after him and run, staying there wouldn't help them.

Sango however had grabbed her weapon, never had there been a time where she had gone without it. The lights bombarded the hut and were shuttling towards them in vicious streams.

"Kagome look out!" Shippo wailed and Kagome had a split second to watch as the bolt of light flew at her from two directions.

"Oh no, Kagome! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted opening up his wind tunnel by removing the prayer beads around his hand and exposed the palm. A vicious whirlwind began to suck everything in its path as he position himself to Kagome's left side where one of the beams was directed.

"I'll protect you Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed jumping off her shoulder and standing to her left. "Go, Fox fire!"

The two attacks one either side were meant to stop the shafts of light, but neither was effective. Miroku's wind tunnel could suck up solids, liquids and gas. However he couldn't suck up light.

And the fox fire just passed right through the beam until each light struck the two.

"Shippo! Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed ready to try and support them, only to have Inuyasha grab her from behind and jump as another stream of lights began to hail down on them.

"Don't just stand there idiot move!" He growled as the sun began to peek slowly over the horizon. Sango came running to their side Kirara no longer in the restraints of her arms but running alongside her.

"Sango, Miroku and Shippo were caught in the blast." Kagome said woefully watching as the demon slayers expression darkened.

"I know but we have to keep moving until we can go after whatever is doing this." She brooded though the hint of disinclination in her voice was more than apparent.

"It's nice that we can talk but let's try to pay attention here!" Inuyasha hollered as he made another jump to avoid another bolt of light, but without his demon abilities not only did he not jump very far, he slipped on the dew stained grass causing both him and Kagome to topple to the ground.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, are you both alright?" Sango said insistently as she halted before her fallen companions.

"Damn being human sucks." Came the disgruntled growl from the black haired Inuyasha as Kagome slowly got off him, glaring angrily at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me! Being human sucks"

"Why I outta-"

Sango sighed in exasperation as in their moment of peril the two could spare a moment to bicker. "Hey if either of you hadn't notice we're under attack here!"

The two combatants stopped their verbal assault on one another and returned the gazes to the sky as three bands of light came plummeting down on them. Kirara stood at Sango's side hissing and bristling, even as a cat she was fairly menacing. Sango used her boomerang as a shield and Inuyasha positioned himself on the other side with the untransformed Tetsusaiga while handing Kagome the sheath.

The first hurtling light struck Sango's Hiraikotsu and the light seemed to be stopped momentarily, going around the object and casting a shadow behind her. The beam headed for Inuyasha struck the Tetsusaiga head on without hindrance from the blade and Inuyasha was completely encompassed in light. Kagome found the sheath next to useless as the third blast struck her and her shout made Sango falter and that brief distraction got her caught in a fourth blast from above.

The band of five were soon bathed in morning light, the darkened sky subsiding and leaving bright blue and white, undisturbed clouds.

Miroku was the first to wake up his eyes stinging from the sudden addition of light. He moaned and for a moment he was completely surprised. He felt no pain and he clearly remembered being struck by something, but the feeling he'd received during the strange attack had been…dare he say it…arousing…

He groaned feeling sore though from laying in a very uncomfortable position of the ground and his back was wet making it even more uncomfortable as he righted himself, gathering his discarded staff and in doing so gasping in alarm.

He was pretty sure he hadn't had claws the night before….

Something fuzzy tickled his ankles and he jumped turning around swiftly and looking down for whatever it had been and seeing nothing but a boy laying face flat on the ground. Bright orange hair and a fur vest, he would have thought it was Shippo if the boy had had a tail…and fox feet…and pointed ears…

Wait a minute…

Dare he? Dare he look at what was still tickling his ankles?

Taking a gulp of air, feeling his heart racing he turned enough to glance down his dampened backside….And sure enough…A fluffy black fox tail had sprouted through his robes….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome, Sango and Shippo immediately jolted out of their sleep on the ground, a groan from Inuyasha indicating he too had awakened. Each of the first three to awaken were disgruntled and slightly wet from precipitation but otherwise intact…

Miroku grabbed the boy who was about the size of a twelve year old and began turning him around and upside down to examine him.

"Miroku what are you doing!" Shippo exclaimed as he was tossed around like a doll.

Miroku held him upside down examining his feet and the others seemed to be having the same reaction to seeing the two as they finally register what was actually happening. Shippo caught a good glance at his feet and his jaw dropped in astonishment at seeing exactly what he had gained.

His fox paws had turned into the five toes of a human, his tiny hands flew to the sides of his face as tears welled in his bright emerald eyes only to be acquainted by rounded ears instead of the slightly pointed ones he was so used to having. In addition, to make matters worse, the familiar puff that was his tail had disappeared.

"Kagome! Help me! Something's happened and I not a demon anymore!" he wailed miserably, struggling in Miroku's grasp as Sango gasped and soon afterward so did Kagome.

Miroku turned completely disregarding Shippo as he stared wide eyed at the two women he was so used to sneaking a peek at that now adorned new 'appendages'.

Sango knelt on the wet grass her brown eyes brighter than they had been and tainted slightly with red turning them almost auburn. Her hair was matted with dew and grass; however, it was her behind that caught his attention.

Well more than usual anyway.

Poking out through her kimono were twin tails that wrapped around her ankles and moved occasionally. They greatly resembled the ones Kirara used to have except for the variation of color. Instead of tan, the tails were the same dark brown as her hair and the black stripes were a lighter brown like the highlights of her hair. Sango sat in complete bemusement her eyes wide with uncertainty and disbelief. Kirara was looking longingly at the tails and mewed lowly as if disappointed by the irony of events.

However, Kagome looked just about ready to faint where she stood looking down at herself. Her usually tame obsidian hair was now unruly waves falling around her finely shaped face and descended her backside to the point it nearly passed her behind. Her eyes usually a clever brown had slightly altered to a deep daunting crimson but like Sango the brown remained and hers however seemed burgundy.

Her eyelids had gained a light blue tint to them and she stared at the change with disbelief.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo what's happening to us? How'd we? When'd we?" Kagome stammered uncertain of where the endless stream of stammers would cease, feeling lightheaded she crumpled to the ground and in the process brushing against something surprisingly warm.

Someone grabbed her gently by the shoulders and she vacantly looked up into midnight blue eyes.

"Kagome get a grip would you we'll figure out what happened- why you staring at me like that?" Kagome had been watching the man talking with something close to astounded confusion eyes wide and frightened.

"Inu-Yasha, you still…"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, meeting one another in a frown as he stared down at her.

"What're you talking about?"

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku walked towards them tentatively also looking aghast. A vein was sprouting near Inuyasha's temple at their silent stares and he gritted his teeth to prevent the vehement growl that wanted to be let out.

"Will you guys stop starin' at me? I look like this all the time you know why the sudden interest!" he snarled but their stares were not hindered.

"Yeah but only on the night of the new moon." Sango said pointedly and Inuyasha seemed to register her words examining his hands first and gasping at the lack of claws.

"What the-" he jumped up hands fiddling on top of his head trying to feel the usually soft triangles that were mounted there but there was nothing as he trailed his hands down towards the sides of his face and finding human ears. He grabbed at his hair seeing the black remained instead of the usually silvery white that he received after the night where he was human.

"You can't be serious!" he yelled abruptly as he realized that he was still human.

Ritalin: Mwhahahaahha Look at this aint this special. Inu-san is still human and that can't be anything good…


	3. Chapter 3

Ritalin: does special loopy dance I'm going crazy! I'm going crazy! sits in a daze I need chocolate….

DemonGirl-Setsuna: You just had a big 'Kit-Kat' bar ten minutes ago!

Ritalin: I know I did. But that was TEN minutes ago! Emphasis on TEN like double digit ten. You're lucky I haven't collapsed from starvation yet only feeding me ever four or so hours…

DemonGirl-Setsuna: I'm trying to figure out who is worst; you or Vaya-kava!

Vaya-kava walks in with bag of chocolate coated coffee beans

Vaya: someone call me?

DemonGirl-Setsuna: tackles Vaya Give those to me! You're not allowed to have these! You know you're sensitive to caffeine!

Ritalin: MINE!

Human Inuyasha randomly walks in and snatches the bag from feuding demonic girls

Inuyasha: None of you are gettin' them until one of you makes me a half demon again!

Ritalin: grins Hell, forget the chocolate we have Inuyasha….

**Last Time**

"What the-" he jumped up hands fiddling on top of his head trying to feel the usually soft triangles that were mounted there but there was nothing as he trailed his hands down towards the sides of his face and finding human ears. He grabbed at his hair seeing the black remained instead of the usually silvery white that he received after the night where he was human.

"You can't be serious!" he yelled abruptly as he realized that he was still human.

**Afterward**

The clouds had since cleared and for the time being all seemed to be tranquil if not for the numerous shouts from the incumbents of the forest and the array of yells from elsewhere.

The decimated village was as quiet as a grave and as gloomy as the dreariest morning. There were no sounds other than the rustle of the wind against debris and the scattering ashes. There were almost no signs of life remaining in the village, except for the masterfully erected palace like mansion that was planted in the very center of the burned village.

The house itself seemed to emit a strange and protective aura swirling vapors of red mist obscuring the grounds and sending intruders away. Nekaku sat on the polished wood floor that gleamed beneath her as if recently constructed and indeed it had been. Her face showed her weariness and her clothing was stained. But instead of using a small bit of magic to repair the fabric she had let it be for she had no magic to spare on such a tedious matter. Erecting the mansion had been a task in itself, bringing the wood back to life and polishing it, ordering the heavy rocks to line the paths and cleansing the water supply for drinking. Not to mention fashioning meals on her own.

There were times when being a goddess was both a gift as well as a hindrance. Her ginger hair was in a state of disarray almost as bad as her clothing but not quite so, her tail was bandaged from the base almost to the tip, leaving only three inches of the appendage visible.

On either side of the tired looking goddess were her siblings, Kakutsune on her left and Ryukaku on her right. Each slumbering and oblivious to the chaos that had been created and the trouble they were going to be in.

Ryukaku's power level that was usually emitted while he slept had become a faint glimmer around his skin, almost nonexistent. Kakutsune's power level had vanished completely. The usual glowering aura of white that had surrounded her younger sibling was no more, her powers fully depleted and what she fear was with the lack of her power would mean the lack of her immortality.

Jolted out of her stupor by a groan, Nekaku lifted her gaze meeting a pair of lucid maroon shielded by obsidian hair. She sighed with a measure of relief as she wetted a cloth with the small basin and placed it on his forehead.

Ryukaku's face was battered and his hair was no better off than her own. His clothing was in an even worse state and it had been so damaged she had been forced to take off the remainder of it and discard it. Her brother now shirtless looked at her meekly silent except for the slight panting.

"Where are we? What happened to us?" he winced as he spoke as he attempted to sit upright and finding that his back rejected the motion completely, forcing him back on the bedroll. "Why do I feel so exhausted?" he muttered with enough strength to turn his head towards the parallel bed and frown as memories returned.

Kakutsune was completely still, her skin was paler than normal and she looked as if she'd been drained of every ounce of her life force. Had he not seen the barely noticeable rise and fall of her chest he might have assumed so.

"Nekaku, how long have we been comatose." He said the fatigue in his baritone voice could not be dismissed as he stared vacantly at his sleeping sibling though the faint traces of anger and resentment had welled in the crimson depths.

"You've only been asleep for a day. How do you feel?"

The dragon god growled forcing his body to function and move as he desired. "Like killing to god damn baka kitsune." He growled tail lashing at the floor. Noting that his chest was bare he leaned most of his weight on his left hand while running his right casually over his chest.

There was a brief moment of hesitation as a familiar warmth past over his chest but then that warmth shot through him like a flaming arrow, spearing him right through the chest. He gasped violently suddenly flung backwards into the wall behind him. Eyes wide with pain, confusion and astonishment he struggled to return air to his deprived lungs as his back and chest throbbed horribly.

Nekaku's hands flew to her mouth, stifling a gasp as she saw a flashing sutra like kanji writing across her brother's right arm. They flashed for a moment before dulling completely and disappearing. Hesitantly she got up to go to his side as he knelt on all fours panting and unable to move much more than he had.

"What, the hell was that?" he snarled gritting his teeth as he slumped to the floor, Nekaku catching him in her arms and trying to haul him back to the bedroll.

"Ne-kaku…" two pairs of eyes turned abruptly to the conscious kitsune who was sitting up without a problem.

Kakutsune removed the silver strands of hair from her face as she righted herself staring at them in slight confusion and ears twitching attentively. "What's going on?" she said innocently as if not recalling the day before.

Obviously her coyness irked the dragon god enough for him to push the cat goddess away, staggering to his feet and raising his right hand in preparation for a spell. His arm glowed the familiar black aura, swirling with malevolent wisps of smoke and ready to lash out.

And again the strange white text returned but it seemed brighter than it had the last time and instead of flinging him straight against the wall. The force of it sent him through it…

As the dust cleared to reveal a gaping hole in the wall Nekaku ran to her brother again, but he was no longer conscious and if she didn't know better then she would believe that his aura had gotten weaker and the strange enchantment was burned into his right arm.

Her eyes shone with horror as she turned back to her sister who seemed completely unaware of earlier events.

"What have you done…?"

**Elsewhere**

The initial woe of discovering that he was no longer a demon struck Inuyasha and the gang hard. So hard that as they returned to the village there was utter chaos.

Had the scent of human not been so strong they would have presumed they had walked into a demon village. Humanoid demons ran in a disgruntled frenzy! Scurrying about like chickens with their heads cut off, completely nuts.

Miroku and Shippo were still at odds trying to figure out why Shippo had become human and why Miroku had become a fox demon. Or why Kirara had become a common cat and Sango a cat demon…

Only explanation…

All the demons had become human and the humans had received the power of demons…

Not pretty…

The hell that had erupted however had caused many to kill. The scent of blood was too overpowering as they entered the village.

"They've all turned into demons! Inuyasha you're not a demon anymore and neither am I but it looks like all the humans have become demons!" Shippo explained. However he was having trouble of his own trying to remain upright. He had usually felt a balance with his tail but now without it proved very awkward. And his human feet he found were extremely sensitive and were hurt by the simplest things as he discovered with rocks.

"Alright that's obvious but why are they killing each other?" Sango asked as she looked from one feuding pair of demons to another.

"It is because they know no better."

The band turned to the booming voice that sounded very familiar and found the voice had gained an entirely different appearance from what they expected.

Old lady Kaede stood before them but instead of hunched over like the old woman she was she was standing tall…Very tall…Taller than her own wrecked hut…

Kagome looked up at the blue skinned beady eyed demon that stood above them. Inuyasha instinctively grabbed the hilt of his sword. Miroku and Sango immediately readied themselves with their staff and Hiraikotsu. And Shippo just plain passed out.

"Ye need not fear me it is I. Though in this body I could enact my revenge for all the time ye called me 'old hag' Inuyasha." The Kaede demon said staring down at a hesitant Inuyasha.

Ritalin: Kliffy! Hahahahaha! Will Inuyasha be crushed to a pulp for pissing off an old lady suddenly turned ogre? Only time will tell on the next episode of-

**WACK**!

Ritalin: OW!

Inuyasha: Change me back!

Ritalin: SETSU!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Bum rushes Inuyasha and tackles him to the floor

Inuyasha: OI! Get Offa me!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: No! I need to KCUF you whispers in Inuyasha's ear spell it backwards.

Inuyasha: What the hell are-Oh hell no!

Ritalin: Alright before this exceeds pg-13 let me close this off!


	4. Chapter 4

Ritalinwriter: This is the Labor Day chapter yah! So here we go!

Last time

Kagome looked up at the blue skinned beady eyed demon that stood above them. Inuyasha instinctively grabbed the hilt of his sword. Miroku and Sango immediately readied themselves with their staff and Hiraikotsu. And Shippo just plain passed out.

"Ye need not fear me it is I. Though in this body I could enact my revenge for all the time ye called me 'old hag' Inuyasha." The Kaede demon said staring down at a hesitant Inuyasha.

Now

Inuyasha tentatively removed his hand from the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and smiled sheepishly. Evidently he had just realized his place in the food chain…at the bottom…And was learning rather quickly.

"Hey come on now I never actually meant any of it you know."

The ogre grunted. "Ye are a better fighter than ye are a liar Inuyasha. Either way it makes no difference for what dilemma we have here." She mused as she stared intently at the raving villagers turned demon.

"What can we do to stop this? If this continues this entire village will be gone in a matter of minutes at this rate." Miroku spoke watching as a pair of insect demons fighting one another.

"Ye are now a kitsune youkai now, are ye not monk?" Kaede inquired noting on the swaying obsidian tail. Miroku nodded though his confusion was fairly evident.

"Then why not use ye fox magic to ensnare the raving demons we have here?" she suggested, her cool demeanor seemingly unruffled by these unnatural twist in events.

Sango seemed to catch onto what Kaede was saying and looked expectantly towards the monk who seemed suddenly ardently perturbed with all the attention. He closed his eyes, coughing into his hand as he averted his gaze. "As much as I would like to assist I haven't the slightest idea of how to do that."

"That's why you have a natural born pro here!" Kagome piped up as she gathered the human Shippo in her arms and handed him to a surprised Miroku. "With Shippo guiding you through it there's no way you can go wrong."

**five minutes later**

Three demons believed they were chickens.

Six were doing some odd kabuki theatre scene.

Some of the females were painting their faces.

And the rest were ambling about in a relative daze.

And Inuyasha had been hypnotized.

Miroku and Shippo staring uncertainly at their handiwork, sweat dropping as they acknowledged that they had gone wrong somewhere.

"Well at least they stopped killing each other…" Shippo said with a nervous chuckle.

"Now then," there was a rumbling as the ogre Kaede sat down even still towering over the band, "what do ye believe caused such a strange phenomenon to befall us all?"

Ignoring the oddities being conducted behind them they tried to concentrate on what was relevant. How had this transpired?

"It may have had something to do with those flashing lights the other day. I remember when Sango and Miroku came back that they said they were caught in the lights while riding on Kirara. When they got here Kirara was a cat." Kagome advised and as if to support her claim the now tan and black cat padded up and meowed.

"But where do you think the lights came from? Do you think it was a jewel shard?" Sango inquired as she stared at her tails having not grown used to having extra appendages and her curiosity to say the least was overflowing.

"Ne, I do not believe a jewel shard was the cause of this…" Kaede trailed off. "This type of magic is possessed only by gods. To transform an entire community into another race is a feat that even the Shikon no Tama could not accomplish."

"Are you implying that there might be some corrupted god somewhere causing all this?" Inuyasha growled clutching the Tetsusiaga and glaring at the ground as he tried to work out the problem.

"Yes I do believe some celestial being is behind this. However to find a god is a tedious task to complete. Gods have phenomenal power and much like Naraku is unable to admit defeat easily."

"Sounds like they're like Inuyasha to me." Shippo commented.

Inuyasha didn't seem to bother acknowledging Shippo's remark as he tried to concentrate.

"The lights came from one of the villages Miroku and I flew over; maybe if we started there we might be able to find something to go by." Sango suggested rising from her seated position and brushing off her kimono, shouldering her Hiraikotsu and looking expectantly towards the remainder of the group.

"Yes that would be wise," Miroku said walking alongside the neko demon slayer. "However, how do you propose we get there? It was a great endeavor for us to walk last time. And now with Inuyasha as a human the journey may be longer then we anticipate." His comment about Inuyasha's mortality irked the had been dog demon who's leg started to bounce agitatedly.

"Ye are demons are ye not? Why not exploit the powers you have been given?" Kaede suggested.

Miroku seemed to ponder that detail. "Yes but exactly how do I use the kitsune magic?" Shippo snorted. "Humans like you couldn't understand the complex system of-"

"Transform!"

There was a loud pop and where the fox tailed monk had been standing now stood a massive hawk. Instead of Shippo's transformation of a hawk that looked like a strange seagull looking bird, he actually resembled a massive bird of prey with a bright red tail.

Shippo looked on in begrudged awe, jaw dropped at the accuracy of the transformation. "Well this isn't too bad I think a missed a feather or two though…" Miroku commented seeing Shippo's reaction. Shippo crossed his arms and turned his back to them angrily.

"Alright hop on Inuyasha." The Miroku said picking up his staff with his beak.

"Keh, like I'm going to ride on the back of a bird? You got to be kidding me?"

"You had no problem riding on Hachi when we needed to."

Inuyasha growled as he got up. "Like hell I did! I don't need to ride on anyone or anything so back off!"

"Alright suite yourself, Inuyasha." Sango turned from him and was enveloped in a burst of flames that caused Kirara to jump away to avoid being burned.

Sango had transformed effortlessly into a giant two tailed cat. The newly transformed demon slayer was now a chocolate colored cat with fangs, bright crimson eyes, and light brown almost amber colored stripes along her massive paws and lashing tails.

"Impressive." Kagome said in awe as she petted Miroku's wing, Miroku happily obliged by extending the appendage allowing Kagome better access to the feathers.

But we all know that wasn't out of the kindness of his heart…

"And Sango you look just like Kirara. If I didn't know better I'd say you were related."

Kirara had seated herself beside the giant cat and was dwarfed considerably by Sango's. The two felines cocked their heads to the left and then look to one another.

"Can you transform too Kagome?" Shippo inquired and Kagome looked to herself. "Well I'm not like Miroku whose magic can help him turn into whatever he wants, and Sango's was kinda obvious. But I'll try."

Kagome balled her hands into fists and began to concentrate. Eyes closed as she shifted through her powers trying to find a clue of what she could do.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was strangled and everyone around her began coughing causing her to break her concentration just when she though she was able to find something.

She looked around and found that a sheet of purple vapors had begun to come from around her legs and expand in the surrounding area.

"Inuyasha get on!" Miroku insisted and Inuyasha didn't protest this time as he climbed onto the giant raptor and Shippo was hoisted up by Sango and clutching Kirara in his arms.

Kaede didn't have to worry about anything for her head was above the ominous fumes and she simply stared down at Kagome who was looking frantically around for a way to stop whatever had happened. She was completely unaffected by the gas.

"I only know one person that can make that kind of poison." Inuyasha choked out shielding his face from the miasma.

"Naraku."

**Ritalin**: I am so evil! I made Miroku take Shippo's powers, Sango's got Kirara's powers, Kaede's an ogre, Shippo and Inuyasha are humans and now Kagome has Naraku's powers! This is getting better and better!


End file.
